Twinsanity
by Sin Maxwell and Co
Summary: The Twin's take their stand in Another Chance At Life. Sidestory 2 of 3. Twincest, Slash. Oneshot! H/V not main pairing!


Okay, so something about being at work makes me want to write smut. Fluffy smut. So I came up with this second little side story one shot for Another Chance At Life. Bet you can't guess who it's about. XD Joke. Okay so we have our FAVORITE warnings here today: Slash and Twincest! Does a girl'hats heart good.

Disclaimer: Nope!

Chapter One Twinsanity

No Mercy.

Ruthlessness was the name of the game. Take no prisoners. Why were these words so vitally important on this particular day? Why, it was April Fool's Day of course! Fred grinned at his brother wickedly, his wand still in hand. Unfortunately Ron had gotten away for the day with only a big black smiley face imprinted on the back of his clothes. They let him be though. They knew where he was going and they were determine to cause as much havoc as possible today to make Voldemort's takeover of the Order Headquarters easier. It would be either today or they would have one dead brother. Either way they got to prank everyone! No one would escape!

"Fred, shall we get our dear mother next?" George asked mischievously, wrapping his arms around his brother's waist.

Fred purred, pulling him around for a heated kiss. It had always been this way between them. They had always been…close. Then again, they were twins. They were the other half of each other. No other person would ever be able to breach their world. Everything was either outside their world or with them on the inside. No one had yet become apart of their world. It was never lonely. They always had each other.

"I think that is a marvelous idea, George. We should turn her into a duck. Then we don't have to listen to her yell for pranking everyone else."

"And she can't interfere when our Harry makes his move."

They knew that Harry was alive. There was just no dispute. They could feel it. If anyone in hell had a chance of becoming a part of their world, it was Harry. They had always kept a close watch on him. And his magical signature. They would have known immediately if he had died or his magic had been stripped. It was the reason that they decided to join Voldemort. Their little Harry was all grown up, killing for the Dark Lord and everything. They were so proud. They had heard many horror stories about the Dark Lord's puppet master. They knew who it really was. Their little Harry had made a name for himself.

They gathered their things and crept slowly down the stairs. Ginny's room was booby trapped already. Once she stopped fantasizing over her romance novels and opened her door, they would be activated. Percy was due to be home in ten minutes. They had set a collapsing doorstep in place of their usual one that would dump him into the bathtub full of pink dye upstairs. The moment they stepped foot in the kitchen, the room's inhabitance turned to them immediately. Their mother's eyes widened and their father looked resigned. Charlie and Bill ducked under the table. George held out his hands and fireworks exploded everywhere. One hit their mother square in the forehead and when the smoke cleared a very pissed off looking baby duck sat in her place. Their dad became a bunny rabbit who tappe dit's foot impatiently. Their brothers however, merely ended up with rainbow striped hair and breasts. They were both 

sporting dresses now as well. Life was good. Until they heard Percy and Ginny shrieking from upstairs. Now life was even better.

Ron kicked the door down, bringing not only Voldemort but the boy they had been waiting for through the door. They both grinned wickedly.

"Hello-"

"Harry."

"We've been-"

"Waiting for you."

Harry grinned. Ron stared open mouthed at the two small animals in the cage.

"Is that…"He stuttered while his friend went over and tapped on the glass mercilessly.

The small things in the cage gesticulated angrily. He just waved his fingers at them, smirking. The mouse hissed but squeeked furiously when Voldemort came into it's view. Harry allowed the twins to scoop him into a bow, much to the Dark Lord's irritation.

"Yes, brother dear-"

"It's our precious parents."

"A tribute, you could say,"

"To our beloved Harry."

Ron just looked very confused until Draco came up behind him and patted him on the back.

"I'll explain it to you later, honey."He sighed.

He dragged his lover off to the side. The twins looked down at the lovely creature they had in their arms. They had been waiting for this for a very long time. Years. Ever since he had left as a squirelly skinny thing. Now he was a beautiful young man. The twins exchanged a pleased look. Lucius watched Tom carefully to make sure that he didn't fly into another jealous rage. If he did, he would need to be held back.

"My, Harry,"

"You are beautiful!"

"You were so awkward when you left."

"We have been waiting years for you to come back!"

Harry raised an eyebrow with a smirk. Ginny, Bill and Charlie all filed in, the youngest with another rabbit in hand. She jammed the thing in the cage with an outraged hissed.

"Percy bit me!! The bloody wanker!" She cursed, nursing her hand tenderly.

"Awww, poor Gin-Gin-"

"You can kill him, how bout that?"

"Meanwhile,"

"We'll be snogging"

"Dear Harry's brains out!"

Voldemort growled and Lucius tapped his wand threateningly, making the man glare but back off somewhat. Harry was such a little nympho! They would have a lot of fun teasing Voldie together. He curled an arm around them both and they knew that he was theirs. He fit perfectly. He fit against their bodies like he was a missing piece. And he could second guess their thoughts almost as well as they themselves could. Harry would be the first ever intruder on their world and for once, they weren't complaining. They were excited. They couldn't wait to get him back to moldy Voldie's manor to ravish him. They would have him blood bonded within the week or Merlin help their soul.

Review!!


End file.
